Munks in Paradise
by Mass Effect Fanatic N7
Summary: A loose crossover with the Tropico videogame series.  The Munks/Ettes visit the Carribean island nation of Tropico.  Upon arriving, they believe they have found paradise, but soon they find something more...romance.  A/B, S/J, T/E
1. Chapter 1

'Munks in Paradise

**Background info on 'Munks in Paradise**

**1) This story is a crossover of AATC with a video game series I like, **_**Tropico,**_** and takes place on the fictional Carribean nation of Tropico.**

**2) **_**Tropico**_** is a city simulation game (similar to Sim City) where you take control of the fictitious island nation of Tropico. You play the role of El Presidente, the leader of the island's government, as you manage your islands resources and economy; while at the same time, trying to protect your island from any threats to it: such as uprisings, being invaded by the U.S. or the U.S.S.R., and attacks from neighboring Carribean nations, such as Cuba. **

**3) The game and this story take place during the cold war, so the U.S.S.R will be mentioned in the story. The story itself takes place in the late 1970's, the height of the Cold War.**

**3) I will say ahead of time that this is my first attempt EVER at writing romantic content as a focus point of a story, so please tell me what you think.**

**4) the Chipmunks are 17 and the Chipettes are 16.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Paradise

(A/N: This chapter will be from Jeanette's perspective)

(Aboard a passenger jet, inbound to the island of Tropico)

"I still can't believe that we're actually going to Tropico" I thought to myself as I was sitting in my seat in the passenger's cabin. I could barely contain myself with excitement as I kept imagining stepping off this jet and seeing Tropico, the Land of Paradise, and all of it's glory. I felt myself get more hyper than ever before as I imagined finally getting to spend a vacation with not only my sister's, but also the Seville's. I glanced to my left, looking towards the seat next to me and looked at one of the Seville brothers...Simon.

Simon was busy reading a book that he hadn't been able to put down for the last 30 minutes. I looked him over. Simon had really changed since I first met him as a little kid. He was no longer the nerdy chipmunk I once knew. Now, he had toned muscles and was taking interest in more things besides science, such as sports and writing. When I came to looking at his face, I felt my heart flutter as I saw his steel-blue eyes and his other features.

Then I noticed him glance over towards me. He put down his book and asked in a confused voice, "Uh, is something wrong Jeanette?"

I quickly felt nervousness overcome me as he caught me staring at him. I looked away from him, unsure of what to say. I then heard him say in a slightly concerned voice "Jeanette, are you alright?"

I then looked up at him slightly and I stuttered for a second, saying "Yeah, Simon. It's...I'm just thinking about...something."

Simon than looked at me, confused at my response. After about five seconds, he then said in a curious voice, "about what, Jeanette?"

I was totally unsure of how to answer him, unsure about what to say. Finally, after a few seconds, I then looked at him and said in a soft voice, "Just thinking about what to do in Tropico after we land." I held my breath, unsure if he would buy my lie or not.

Simon then said in a neutral voice, "oh...okay." With that he went back to reading his book, glancing at me soon afterwards with a confused expression, then turning his attention back to his book.

I then relaxed knowing he believed my lie. I leaned back against my seat, feeling nothing but relief. I will admit, I have a little crush on Simon, but...

I then looked out the window next to my seat, viewing the vast blue seas down below the jet; the sunlight reflecting from the waves like light off of gems. I then thought to myself, "...I don't know if he feels the same way."

I then got up slightly and looked back behind my seat towards the rows and rows of other passengers. Two rows behind me, I saw my older sister Brittany and Alvin sitting together. They seemed to be arguing with each other, but I could barely hear them talk to each other due to all the noise in the cabin.

"Come on Brit, there is no way Journey is better than The Rolling Stones. The Stones have way more talent" stated Alvin in a slightly annoyed voice.

Brittany then scoffed and said in response, "Journey has far better music than the Stones." She then paused and looked Alvin in the face. She then said "Besides, Journey has a larger fanbase."

Alvin then spoke, outraged, saying "It does not."

Brittany then replied saying "it so does."

They kept on going on, arguing. I just laughed slightly and thought to myself, "Same Alvin and Brittany, it's not a day unless they fight about something."

I then noticed Dave, who was sitting behind the two arguing chipmunks. Dave was trying to read the travel brochure for the Tropico resort, but I could see that he was getting more and more irritated with Alvin and Brittany's arguing.

"The Stones have more talent" exclaimed Alvin, still arguing with Brittany.

"No, Journey has..." Brittany began to say in response, with outrage in her voice.

However, she was interrupted by Dave as he shouted at them , unable to stand their arguing anymore,

"ALVIN! BRITTANY! KNOCK IT OFF, NOW!"

The two chipmunks immediately cringed in their seats upon hearing Dave's yelling. They then sighed and said in unison "Yes, Dave."

I then turned back forwards and sat back down in my seat. I then looked towards the left side of the cabin, two rows ahead. I saw Theodore and Eleanor sitting together, talking about food.

"Oh, Theo. I can't wait to try authentic Tropican cooking" exclaimed my younger sister, Eleanor with excitement in her voice.

Theodore, who was sitting to her left towards the window, responded with enthusiasm in his voice saying, "I know Eleanor. Tropico is said to have the best restaurants in the whole Carribean region."

Theodore then said, "but let's also not forget Tropico's five star hotels and their massive resorts."

Eleanor then smiled with excitement and exclaimed, "Oh, this is going to be the best vacation EVER!"

I then looked back out the window towards the vast ocean and I went back to thinking about seeing Tropico for the first time. Suddenly, the view out the window began to change. The vast oceans, the abyss of blue that stretched off into the horizon, was slowly being replaced by land. The blue changed to a view of lush green rainforests and expansive roads.

Suddenly a voice rang through the whole cabin, a voice that came from the speakers in the roof of the cabin.

"This is your captain speaking. If you look out the right side of the cabin, you'll see our destination...the Paradise on Earth, Tropico."

I then heard shouts of excitement around the cabin as the other passengers were eager to finally land at Tropico.

The captain continued saying in his deep voice, "please put your seats back to their starting positions and put your trays in the upright position. We should be landing at Tropico International Airport in ten minutes." The voice paused for a second and said "Oh, and thank you for flying Air Tropico."

I kept staring out the window until, finally; the resort came into view. The beach was covered with beach sites going up and down the coast of the west side of the island. I saw several Beach side Villa's come into view along the beach, going closer inland. The villa's were impressive, two story, luxurious beach front accommodations. My eyes followed a road that went from there, slightly further inland; towards the actual resort. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw the resort, as I stared mouth agape.

There were several skyscraper hotels, ranging from 20 to 35 plus stories high. The sun reflected off of the hundreds of windows on the skyscrapers as if the buildings were massive mirrors. My eyes came to rest on a gigantic set of purple letters close to the top of one of the skyscraper hotels', one that was at least 30 stories. The letters spelled out 'Hotel Paradise'. I looked towards the ground to see: two story movie theaters, night clubs, souvenir shops, bustling restaurants overflowing with visitors, and a few buildings that looked like luxury spa's, all around the resort. I also saw something that dwarfed even the skyscraper hotels, if that was even possible. I saw it...the Cosmic Pin, a rotating tower restaurant...600ft in the air! The gigantic, spire shaped tower had two exterior elevators, gliding effortlessly up and down the spire. I remember reading about this restaurant in the travel brochure. The Cosmic Pin was the Carribean's best rated, five star restaurant made famous for not only being one of the tallest in the world, but also for their critically-acclaimed international cuisine.

I then noticed a three story tall, titanic structure that had a huge sign mounted towards the roof that read 'Paradise Mega-Mall.' The shopping mall was surrounded by multiple fountains and gardens, which seemed to add to the overall beauty of the resort. I then noticed that further down the road from the shopping mall was what appeared to be an outdoor concert stage. I then noticed that, further south from the actual resort, were two things that caught me off-guard. My eyes rested on a large zoo that was full of habitats and other buildings. Every animal you could think of was there: lions, tigers, elephants and still more all roamed around their habitats, and whole swarms of tourists looking at the animals.

The second thing I saw was, amazingly, a theme park. It must have had at least a dozen rides, as well as a huge roller coaster, looming over the rest of the theme park. I saw family's lining up for tickets, as well as the roller coaster speeding around it's tracks.

"Unbelievable, Tropico has it's own theme park...AND a three story shopping mall" I thought to myself in disbelief, overwhelmed by the sheer size and beauty of the resort!

I sat back in my seat, as I thought to myself, "Paradise nothing. This is heaven on Earth." I could hardly wait to finally land, and my chance to explore this paradise. Soon I saw that the plane was circling a large airport. As we were waiting for clearence from the airport for us to land, I then noticed that beyond the luxurious Tropican resort, further west along the island, was what appeared to be the Tropican capitol city. As we continued to circle the airport, more of the city came into view, initally hidden by the multiple skycraper hotels. The streets were a buzz with cars and people, and the capitol seemed to span span for miles. Finally we began our decent, landing and eventually coming to a stop on the runway.

Quickly, the airport staff brought a metal staircase to the jet's boarding door. As soon as that door opened, I felt the rush of hot, Carribean air fill the cabin.

The passengers began to disembark from the aircraft. Eventually, when we got out of the jet and down on the ground, I couldn't believe it. I glanced at the others to see that they had the same expression's of excitement on their faces. I could tell they were all thinking the same thing as I was.

'Welcome to Paradise'

**(A/N: Well, that's the end of the first chapter. But a few things first:**

**1. Keep in mind this is my first time writing a story with romance as a focus point, so tell me what you think. (I do accept anonymous reviews on ALL of my stories, btw)**

**2. I know there isn't a lot of action in this chapter (or romance), but trust me; this story will get WAY better as it goes on. Right now, I'm looking at a 20 chapter story, but this might change.**

**3. For any Dead Space fans that are part of this achieve, I have found unconfirmed articles on the internet that Visceral Studios is working on Dead Space 3, and rumors of a possible major motion picture Dead Space movie. I can't wait to get my hands on the next chapter of Isaac Clarke's fight for survival against the hordes of the alien undead, a.k.a...The Necromorphs. (I highly recommend playing Dead Space, if survival-horror is your kind of thing.)**

**4. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	2. First Day in paradise Part1: AlvinBritt

**Chapter 2: First Day in Paradise Part 1: Alvin and Brittany**

**(A/N: Well here is the next chapter of my latest story. But before that, a couple of quick things:**

**1. A big thanks to all of you who read this story...and an even bigger thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Every review, positive or negative, means a lot to me...especially with this story since it's my first romance story. **

**2. I just want to say that one of my other stories, AATC: First Contact, has been cancelled. I'm so sorry to all of you who enjoyed the story, but I just can't seem to come up with anymore ideas for future chapters. Well, that and I think I totally botched the story from the beginning. But don't worry, I'm not going to cancel this one, I promise that. **

**3. Finally, I wanted to bring something up about future updates. Being the fact that I am in college, (and the end of my semester coming up in less than a month), there won't be very many updates in the next couple of weeks or so. I'll try to get another chapter in for this story before the end of the month. **

**Btw, this chapter is going to be long, but I think it really turned out great. Please Read and Review!)**

**(From Alvin's perspective) **

Afterwe arrived at the Tropico international airport and had collected our luggage, we began to walk out of the airport as Dave was telling us where we would be staying on this paradise island

"Come on Dave, tell us. You booked us two rooms at the 'Hotel Paradise', didn't you" said Brittany in an eager tone, as we all proceeded out the front doors of the airport. Just from looking at the expression on her face, I could tell that she was growing more and more excited about being here in Tropico, but come on, who wouldn't be excited about vacationing in Tropico.

Dave looked down at her and gave her a smile, saying "No, even better than that Brittany."

We proceeded down a concrete walkway towards the road that connected the airport to the long, winding roads of the island. As we continued to walk down the concrete walkway, I couldn't help but see the natural beauty that still existed on Tropico. Alongside the winding roads that lead to the massive tourist resort, there seemed to be acres of untouched rainforests that bordered the roads. I saw the leaves in the trees rustle back and forth along the gentle breeze in the hot, Carribean air. From the air I remember noticing that a large chunk of the east side of the island was still left untouched, despite the size of the resort, or for that matter, the Tropician capitol city.

However, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Brittany's voice.

"I don't understand Dave. What could be better than the luxury of 'Hotel Paradise'" asked Brittany in a curious voice as she stared up at Dave, waiting for an answer.

Dave then looked down at us and said in an excited voice, "How about a beach side villa on the west side of the resort."

At the very mention of this, I heard my brothers gasp with surprise, as well as Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor squeal with delight.

I saw Jeanette look up at Dave with delight on her face as she said, "Oh my god, Dave! Thank you so much!"

As we continued walking down the concrete walkway toward the side of the street, I saw a couple of tour buses stopped next to the curb. The tour buses kept idling there as tourists from our flight were boarding the tour buses. I then noticed that behind the multiple tour buses, there were also two taxi cabs stopped by the curb as well. After a few seconds, I noticed that no one had gotten out of either taxi, or that no one was walking towards the two vehicles. I looked up at Dave and just as I was about to ask him a question; he gave me my answer.

"Ah good, they're already here" said Dave to himself. This caused the others to give him confused expressions. Dave glanced down at the others and noticed their confused faces. He then motioned at the two taxi's and said "I made arrangements for two taxi's to meet us at the airport and take us to the beach villa."

Once we reached the taxi's, we piled our luggage into the two trucks and got into the cabs. Dave, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor climbed into the front taxi cab, while Brittany, Theodore and I got into the rear taxi. Theodore sat in the passenger's seat while Brittany and I took the back seats.

Once we were buckled in, our cab driver seemed to be waiting for the front taxi to pull out onto the main road. Then, as Dave's taxi pulled away from the curb, our driver began to pull away as well. Soon, we turned left onto the long, winding road that lead to the resort.

As we drove along the road, I looked to my right towards a certain Chipette...Brittany. I saw Brittany starring out the window as the cab drove along. As I looked at Brittany, I couldn't help but begin to think about the two of us. I've known Brittany for almost all my life, ever since my brothers and I meet the Chipettes back in preschool, and since then Brittany and I have become best friends. I mean sure, we still argue about things like we did when we were little kids; but recently, I've begun to think that there may be more between us than just being friends. I like spending time with her, which is why I was psyched when I found out the Chipette's were coming with us to Tropico. To me, it just wouldn't feel like a vacation without Brittany being here. Maybe, this paradise island will give us the chance to really grow closer.

I then looked away from her and turned my head to stare out the window. As the cab drove along, huge trees from the many rainforests on the island rushed by. Then, there was suddenly a break in the huge swathes of trees. I then saw a couple of the many beach sites that expanded down the west side of the island. Even from a good distance, I could see many tourists and couples relaxing on the white, sandy shores of Tropico. I then suddenly got an idea.

I then turned to look at Brittany, who was going through her purse, apparently looking for something. I then paused for a few seconds to gather my thoughts before finally saying, "Hey, Brittany. Can I ask you something?"

After hearing my voice, she stopped searching through her purse and looked up at me with her ice blue eyes. "Yeah, Alvin?"

I then began to speak with a slight stutter, "Hey, after we're finished settling in, I was going to head on down to the beach. Do you...um, want to, uh...join me? Just the two of us?"

After I finished speaking, I began to feel a little nervousness build up in me as I was unsure of her response. She looked at me with a slightly surprised look on her face. Then suddenly, her surprised expression turned into a slight smile. She then said to me, "Sure, Alvin. I'd love to."

After she gave me her answer, I began to feel relief wash away my nerves like a river. I then smiled back at her and said, "Great."

She then went back to searching through her purse, but stopped soon afterward. I could tell from her expression she was deep in thought. Then I saw another smile spread across her face, soon followed by her returning to search through her purse.

**(From Brittany's perspective; before Alvin asks her the question)**

"Man, where did I put my camera? I could have sworn it was in here" I thought to myself as I continued to search for my camera. As I continued to search through my purse, I then suddenly heard Alvin's voice from my left.

"Hey, Brittany. Can I ask you something" stated Alvin with the tinniest hint of nervousness in his voice.

I stopped my searching and looked up at Alvin. As I looked up, only to see his brown eyes string back at me, I then responded saying, "Yeah, Alvin?"

Alvin then began to speak again, this time, with a slight stutter in his voice, "Hey, after we're finished settling in, I was going to head on down to the beach. Do you...um, want to, uh...join me? Just the two of us?"

I then felt myself freeze for a couple of seconds, slightly surprised by his question.

"Wait, Alvin's asking me to come with him to the beach? Just the two of us" I thought to myself in surprise? I then realized that it was a chance to relax with my best friend. I then gave him a slight smile and said to him, "Sure, Alvin. I'd love to."

Alvin then soon flashed a smile of his own back at me and said with happiness evident in his voice, "Great."

I then went back to searching through my purse for that blasted camera. Shortly after I began to search again, I felt myself suddenly freeze. A thought just occurred to me. "Wait, Alvin asked me to join him? Just me?" I then began to think something else. "Alvin's never taken me to a beach or anywhere else like that alone. Usually, we go out with at least one of our siblings. Why would he want me to come al..." I continued to think to myself, only to halt my thoughts there.

I then felt a smile spread across my face, as well as my heart flutter, when it hit me.

"Alvin wants to spend some time alone with me" I came to the realization. "Up until within the few months or so, I never thought Alvin and I would become anything more than best friends. I mean come on, we fight everyday just about, even over the smallest things. But then, I started to realize that maybe there is a chance between us to be more than just friends."

I then went back to searching through my purse as I thought to myself, "maybe, he feels the same way too."

**(Back to Alvin's perspective)**

As the cab continued along the road, nearing the resort, I couldn't wait to get to the villa and get unpacked.

Suddenly, I heard Theodore speak up from the passenger's seat.

"Excuse me, driver. I don't think you ever told us your name" stated Theodore with curiosity in his voice?

The Driver glanced a Theodore for a second before turning his attention back to the road. He then spoke to us in a thick Carribean accent, saying "Oh, sorry. My name's Ernesto."

I then saw Brittany lean forwards slightly so she could look at our driver better. She then asked, "So, Ernesto. How long have you lived in Tropico?

Our driver then spoke to Brittany saying, "I wasn't born here, if that's what your asking? I came here with my Parents from Cuba about 20 years ago, back when I was a little kid." He then quickly added in saying "...and thankfully, before the communist revolution when Castro took power of the island." He spoke the last part with some sadness in his voice.

Brittany then quickly said "sorry, didn't mean to..." she began to say, only to be interrupted by Ernesto.

"Don't worry about it. After all, it's not your fault about what happened" He said in a reassuring tone.

I then looked out my window to see that we were driving through the actual resort now. The streets were packed with cars and the sidewalks bustling with tourists. As we drove through, I asked Ernesto a question.

I then spoke to Ernesto, saying "So, I know tourism is the backbone of Tropico's economy, but does the country produce any exports or anything like that?

Ernesto then spoke to me, saying "well, aside from tourism, Tropico's other sources of income are farming and certain types of industries."

Theodore then asked him saying, "such as...?"

Ernesto then responded, saying "well, we manufacture cigars from Tropcian tobacco. We also have a few canneries on the island, as well as lumber mills and a furniture factory."

Ernesto then quickly added in, saying "but we don't cut down trees on our island, just so you know. We import all the logs for the lumber mills from overseas."

I then looked back out my window to see that we had just drove out of the actual resort, and were now making our way towards the beach sites and the beach front villa's.

Soon afterwards, the taxi came to a halt behind Dave's taxi in front of us. Theo, Brittany and I got out of the taxi, while Ernesto popped the trunk for us. We then gathered our respective luggage and began to walk up towards the two beach villa's where we would be staying here in Tropico.

I turned around to see that Dave, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor got out of their taxi as well. Our siblings got their luggage out of the trunk, while Dave was paying the fare for the drive to each Taxi driver.

As Dave was busy counting out the fare for Ernesto, I turned back to face the beach villa. I looked it over, admiring the tropical, Carribean design. The two-story tall accommodation was very well built. The villa had a second story balcony that overhung above the downstairs porch. I saw finely crafted whicker patio furniture on the balcony of the villa.

Then I saw that Dave was walking up towards us carrying his luggage. I looked behind me to see the two taxi's drive off back towards the resort. When Dave approached us, he stopped and took a good look at the villa's design and size. He then spoke to us, saying "Well, come on. Let's take a look inside."

We then walked up the wooden stairs leading to the porch on the ground level. Dave went to go unlock the door, but he seemed shocked when it was already unlocked and the door slightly ajar. Dave pushed the door open and we stepped inside.

We were currently in an entry foyer with a tiled floor. The walls in the foyer were decorated with exotic Carribean artwork. Ahead of us, the foyer lead to a spacious den with white carpeting. We then walked down the foyer and into the den while Dave closed the door behind us. The den had two leather sofas, both pivoted towards a T.V. set that was towards the back wall. In front of the two sofas was a coffee table with a glass top, decorated with a few candles as well as a bowl of potpourri set in the center of the table. The pleasant aroma filled the den area with a sense of comfort. The walls of the den were also decorated with exotic Carribean artwork. I noticed that, over towards the left wall, was also a desk with a typewriter on top.

**(A/N: Do keep in mind, this is set in the late 1970's)**

I then looked to my right to see a kitchen with granite counter tops, a large refrigerator, stove and microwave. I then noticed a figure walk out a room that was down a hallway, past the kitchen. It was a woman wearing a maid's outfit. She was carrying a feather duster in her right hand. She then began to walk down the hallway towards us, only to stop immediately when she saw us. She then began to approach us as she spoke in a thick Carribean accent, saying "Excuse me, are you the Seville's and Miller's?"

"We are" said Dave in response.

She then smiled at us and said politely "allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rita and I'm going to be your maid during your stay here in Tropico."

I then heard Eleanor speak up as she said in a friendly voice, "nice to meet you, Rita."

Rita acknowledged her and said "I'll be here everyday from 8 to 5 to take care of anything you need; be that housekeeping, cooking, or anything else like that."

She then looked at us and offered to us, saying "please, allow me to show you around the villa."

We then began to follow Rita as she showed us around. The villa turned out to have three bedrooms: one upstairs with three beds and two down stairs with two beds. The villa had two full baths and one half bath. After she gave us the tour, Dave asked her to give us some time while we figured out how to divide up the bedrooms.

We were sitting in the den, discussing how to do so.

"Why don't the girls take the upstairs bedroom, and we take the two downstairs" stated Dave to us?

The chipettes seemed fine with the idea, but how would we decide who sleeps with who downstairs.

I then spoke up, looking at the others, saying "I don't have a problem sharing a room with Simon."

I then looked across towards the other sofa where Simon was. He shrugged his shoulders and said "I guess I don't have a problem. After all, the three of us shared a bedroom when we were younger."

Theodore then chimed in and said "Yeah, and I don't mind sharing a room with Dave."

After we agreed, Rita helped us take our bags to our corresponding rooms. She then gave us some privacy to unpack. After I finished unpacking my things, I decided to change into my red swim trunks for my trip to the beach with Brittany.

After grabbing my beach towel, I left our bed room, which was at the end of the hall. I then proceeded towards the den, where I saw Brittany already waiting there, changed into her pink bikini. She was sitting on one of the Sofa's. I then spoke to her saying, "Hey, uh...Britt. I'm ready when you are."

She looked behind her from the couch and stood up and walked over to me with a smile on her face. "Ready, Alvin" she said with happiness evident in her voice.

I felt myself freeze up as I looked at her. "Wow. She looks so amazing" I thought to myself.

I then heard Brittany speak to me with a questioning tone, "Uh, Alvin? Did you hear me?"

This snapped me out of my thoughts. I then answered her with a slight stutter, saying "Uh..yeah, I heard you. So let's, uh...go."

We then left the villa, both of our beach towels in hand. We proceeded down towards the glimmering waters of the Carribean. When we finally arrived at the beach, we set up our towels and just laid back on the sand, enjoying the hot Carribean air. Soon we started talking about normal stuff, like our siblings and what we wanted to do here in Tropico. Then, when that ended, we had a couple minutes of silence as we enjoyed the sun and the sounds of the ocean.

Then Brittany asked me something else.

"So Alvin" she said simply.

I turned my head towards her to see her staring back at me as she was still lying on her towel. I felt myself freeze as I saw her ice blue eyes.

"Yeah, Brit" I said in response?

She then spoke to me with curiosity and a little hint of uncertainty in her voice. She said "why exactly did you want me to come with you to the beach? It's just that, usually we never do this alone."

I then felt myself freeze again as she asked me her question. I felt unsure of how to respond to her. A few seconds passed by as she kept on looking at me. "Should I tell her why" I thought to myself as I was locked in an internal debate? "I mean, I did this partly to be with my best friend, but another part of me did this for a different reason. But should I tell her that reason? Should I tell her it was with hopes to grow closer? To be more than friends?"

Part of me wanted to tell her, but I still had no idea if she fells the same way. What if I end up losing my best friend? I saw her still waiting for my answer. I had to tell her.

I then turned on my side so I could face her. I then spoke to her, uncertain of her response.

"Well Brit, let me tell you this. When I found out that you three were coming with us to Tropico, I was completely psyched. But it wasn't really because of that, Brit" I said to her with even more uncertainty growing in me.

I then felt myself freeze again. Brittany now seemed confused by my response. I finally had the willpower to say it. "Actually, it was because..." I then paused for a second. It then took all of my being to form the next few words. "...it was because of you, Brit. You being here in Tropico...with me." I then quickly said to her, "because I couldn't imagine being in this paradise without you, Brit."

After I said those words, I felt like I had made the biggest mistake in my life. Brittany was just staring at me with a shocked look on her face.

Brittany then looked into my eyes, and I could see a smile spread across her face. When is saw that smile, and the look in her eyes; I could tell that it was as far from the biggest mistake as I could have made.

She then spoke to me with a soft voice and said "You know Alvin, the main reason why I wanted to come with you guys to Tropico wasn't to spend a vacation with my sisters, or even your brothers. It was really because..." she then paused for a second before speaking again. "It, well...it was to be with you Alvin."

Upon her speaking those words, I felt my heart skip a beat. Immediately, any uncertainty that remained was removed in a split second. I then stared into her eyes as I spoke with a soft voice ,saying "really?"

She then giggled slightly at my response. She then added in saying "Until a few months ago, I wasn't sure that there could be anything more between us than just being best friends." She then paused and then spoke with the same soft voice, "But now, I couldn't have been more wrong."

After that, we ended up staring at each other for a what felt like forever. Finally, I broke my gaze with her to notice that the sun was starting to set. "Oh my god, we've been out here for hours" I thought to myself in realization. I remember us leaving the villa around 3:00 p.m.

I then looked back at Brittany...my best friend. NO...my new girlfriend. I then spoke to her in a soft voice saying, "Hey Brit, it's almost dark out. Shouldn't we head back to the villa?"

She then looked at me and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, lets go. Dave will probably kill us if we aren't back soon."

We then got up and grabbed out beach towels and began walking up the beach back towards the villa.

I looked behind me to see that the sun was halfway above the horizon. The near cloudless sky made it an amazing sight to behold.

I then felt Brittany grab my hand. I then turned my head to look at her as she gave me a smile that made my heart skip another beat.

As we got towards the villa, I couldn't help but think,

"A perfect end...to the first day in Paradise."

**(A/N: Well, there it is folks. The first Alvin/Brittany chapter I've ever written. Please tell me what you think. The next chapter will be for you Simonette fans out there.) **


End file.
